Un amor en el lugar menos esperado
by Sakura Kazami
Summary: El amor es capaz de nacer hasta en el lugar menos esperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia la escribí con unas amigas espero que le guste.**

**Bakugan no es de mi propiedad.**

Un amor en el lugar menos esperado

En el colegio Santa Fe (internado) llego una proveniente de Francia llamada Alice quien llamó la atención hasta del chico más serio del colegio Shun Kazami (raro de verlo interesado en alguien)

Todas las chicas la odian por ser muy bonita y amigable.

Un día normal estaba paseando por los jardines del colegio, muy distraída no se percató que unos chicos mal intencionados la estaban siguiendo y la empezaron a molestar.

Alice asustada empezó a gritar desesperadamente. Y en eso Shun que pasaba por ahí decidió ayudarla él valientemente se enfrentó a los chicos que la estaban molestando.

Alice estaba desmallada, Shun la cargó y la llevó a su dormitorio, la acostó en su cama (no piensen mal) ¡Para esperar que despertara!

El observaba minuciosamente cada parte de su rostro, hasta que tuvo que ir a clase.

Alice despertó asustada y confundida de no saber donde estaba, Shun llegaba de clases y ella se asustó y le tiró todas las almohadas que había, se levanta de la cama y le hizo un gran problema.

Shun la agarró de los brazos y la arrincono a la pared y le dijo: ¡"Terminaste"!

Alice: NO! me olvidé de decirte que tienes unos ojos hermosos.

Y él respondió el alago diciendo que ella era la chica más linda que había visto en su vida, Alice (avergonzada) escuchaba la explicación que Shun tenía que darle. Después de escucharlo le agradeció por haberla ayudado y le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido (anteriormente).

Ella al observar la herida de Shun en su brazo y cogió unas vendas cubrió la herida con delicadeza.

Alice se acercó a darle un…

**Se que mi historia es muy corta pero quería dejarla en suspenso.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acá esta el segundo cap. de la historia que hice con mis amigas.**

**Bakugan no es de mi propiedad.**

Alice se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla como forma de agradecimiento.

Al día siguiente en clase se sentaron juntos como amigos.

Pero sus compañeros y compañeras empezaron a formular un plan contra Alice y Shun.

Cuando terminaron las clases las chicas se encargaron de ella y los chicos de él.

Shun se libró fácilmente de ellos y fue en busca de Alice que estaba acorralada por todas sus compañeras.

Shun no sabía que hacer y se metió ente todas las chicas, se paró delante de Alice y lo abrazó por atrás.

Viendo la escena que hizo Shun para ayudarla se vieron obligadas a irse.

Alice asustada le agradeció con un fuerte abrazo a Shun.

Cuando se iban a besar reaccionaron y se separaron.

Ambos estaban avergonzados decidieron irse a su dormitorio. Alice salió de su dormitorio corriendo porque iba llegar tarde a clase y se chocó con Shun y se le cayeron los cuadernos.

El la ayudó a recoger sus cosas y sus manos se entrelazaron por tres segundos.

Alice se paró avergonzada y cogió sus cosas y se le cayó la pulsera.

En el recreo notó que no tenía su pulsera, se puso triste y empezó a buscar la pulsera por todo el colegio. Al ver que no la encontraba lloró desesperadamente en una banca.

Shun que la estaba buscando para decirle que el tenía su pulsera, la vio llorando y le preguntó que le pasaba.

Alice: Es que cuando nos chocamos se me cayó mi pulsera y no la encuentro.

Shun: No de preocupes yo la encontré y está guardada en mi dormitorio, si quieres puedes acompañarme.

Alice: Esta bien vamos.

Cuando llegaron, Shun la invitó a pasar, ella vio una foto de le en su escritorio.

Shun vio que Alice se interesó en la foto y le preguntó si la quería. No le respondió y cambio de conversación preguntándole por la pulsera. El se la entrego y en ese momento sonó la campana para ir a clases. Ambos salieron y se dirigieron a sus salones.

Al día siguiente Alice escuchó que Shun había hecho una apuesta con unos chicos en la cual consistía en que "Shun tenía que besarla".

Alice sintiéndose una tonta por haber caído en su trampa decidió no hablarle.

Después de clases…

Shun: Oye Alice podrías ser mi tutora de química.

Alice (histérica): "Todavía tienes el descaro de pedirme un favor, eres igual que los demás, yo pensé que eras diferente. "¡Eres de lo peor!"

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue llorando.

**Hasta aquí el cap. perdón por la demora, porfa dejen reviews.**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo el 3er cap.**

**Bakugan no es de mi propiedad**

Shun desconcertado fue tras ella y la cogió del brazo y le dijo:¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo no te he hecho nada.

Alice trató de tirarle una cachetada pero Shun le agarró la mano y la besó. Ella lo empujó y le dijo: Ya conseguiste lo que querías- decía mientras aplaudía - ganaste tu apuesta.

Shun: ¿Qué apuesta?, ¿De qué hablas?

Alice molesta le dijo: Ha, ahora te haces el incomprendido, Si no hay apuesta porque me besaste"

Shun: Por que te quiero.

Alice desconcertada (ahora si) le tiro una cachetada y dijo "No me vas a engañar".

Shun molesto: porque no me crees "Yo te quiero"

Alice le dijo tu no me quieres, tu solo quieres ganar esa estúpida apuesta

Y se fue.

Ella llego a su dormitorio y se hecho en su cama. No pudo dormir pues no dejo de pensar en ese beso y esa pelea.

Al día siguiente Shum la buscó para que Alice le explicara lo que pasaba, y también para pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido.

Shun al encontrarla la jalo del brazo y la llevó a un lugar donde no había nadie.

Alice le dijo: Que te pasa me lastimas.

Shum le dijo: me puedes explicar de qué me culpas.

Alice contestó: ¡Ah! ahora no sabes,

Shum dijo: No pues no se.

Alice dijo: Te voy a refrescar la memoria. Es cuché a Ruth diciendo que "Tú habías apostado con unos chicos que me querías besar"

Shun (exaltado): ¿Qué…. eso no es verdad?

Alice:" Si es verdad lo escuche de Ruth"

Shun: El problema es que tu le crees a Ruth y no a mi.

Alice vio que Shun era sincero y dijo" No es eso es que "

Shum le tapo la boca y le dijo: No, digas nada - y la besó (hasta que le falto el aire y tuvieron que separarse) y el le preguntó ¿Quieres ser mi enamora?

Alice (pensativa):" Dame tiempo para pensarlo"

Shun como la quería tanto le dijo: Esta bien.

Se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Alice estaba confundida porque no sabía si lo quería, en cambio Shun estaba totalmente feliz (nunca se le había visto así).

Al día siguiente, Alice ya tenía una respuesta, solo faltaba que Shun le vuelva a preguntar. Pero Shun pensó que la pregunta no era necesaria, ellos se llevaban bien como amigos.

**Hasta aquí el capi espero sus reviews con sugerencias.**

**Bye**


End file.
